1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a droplet discharge device, in particular, a droplet discharge device that is suitable for discharging a function liquid having a temperature dependency in viscosity thereof.
2. Related Art
In order to discharge a fluid with high viscosity from an inkjet head, a method to heat the inkjet head and ink is known as disclosed in FIG. 4 of JP-A-2003-19790.
According to related art, even if an inkjet head is heated, the heat of the inkjet head is emitted from a nozzle plate and drawn by a target. Consequently, the temperature of a fluid in the inkjet head may decrease. When it occurs, viscosity of a function liquid goes up before the function liquid is discharged from nozzles. As a result, a volume of a droplet of the function liquid discharged from the nozzles at one time may be reduced.